In two previous NIMH sponsored studies (MH 22719 and MH 26602) the Native American Research Group has developed baseline data on 120 urban Indian parents and 120 "focal children" from these families, as well as data from social, educational, welfare and health agencies that serve urban Indians. In the first study of socialization of Indian families to urban life, data were developed that led to a theoretical classification (expanded from Merton's modes of adaptation) of four types of Native American adaptation to the city; (1) Bicultural, (2) Traditional, (3) Transitional and (4) Marginal. In this proposal we hypothesize that parents and children from each of these types will have differential social and psychological outcomes five years later. A number of hypotheses have developed and will be tested with follow-up data from these same subjects who will be located, voluntarily recruited and interviewed five years after the first interview. Data regarding institutions that serve urban Indians will be included in the analysis of interview data as intervening or explanatory variables in order to make explicit the various processes of urban adaption made by the four family types in the Bay Area of California. This study will add considerable new knowledge as to the different processes of "assimilation," "acculturation," "retreatism" etc., of Native Americans in the city. Such a study assumes considerable significance as nearly one-half of all American Indian (especially young) families have moved from the reservation, seeking a "better chance."